Sofia the first: Sofia's real family
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: When an old friend comes to enchancia but Sofia that the new friend of hers is actually her real mom and goes through an epic adventure and discovers that everything isn't cupcakes and rainbows


It was a normal day in the castle of enchancia when Sofia saw her mother enter the and her mother said " Sofia your father said that an old friend is coming to stay here " then Sofia said " why mom " then her mother said " because she's going through a rough time in case that amber asks who the old friend is just tell her it's princess liea's daughter " Sofia got dressed in her usual purple outfit while Amber how ever had her hair in a bun and that afternoon they were waiting outside but then Amber said " dady is your friend com-" Amber was cut off when a hover board crossed her face and stopped in front of the royal family and Roland said " excuse me but you almost hit my daughter who do you think you are " then the mysterious figure on the hover board took off its hat to reveal a black hair female and the woman said " hello short stack it's been a long time " then Roland said " berry is that you look at you and your not wearing a skirt or a dress like when I last saw you " then Amber said " berry as in berry solo " berry said " the one and only " then James looked at her weapon and said " what is that on your belt " Amber studied the weapon and berry said " wait what the heck are you teaching your children come here you *grabbs Rolands head and wraps her arms around his neck and scratches the top of his head with the other hand * you little rascal " berry let's go of Roland and grabbed her weapon and said " it's called a lightsaber James * turns on the lightsaber * it's pretty cool right " then James said " how did you know my name " then berry said " you're father told me all about you but wait who are these girls and is that Carole the girl you used to make out with during English lessons " then Miranda said " no I'm his new wife Miranda pleased to meet you " then Amber said " I'm Amber I know I'm dazzling " then berry said " oh Roland is that one that we had to run like a marathon to find and the one you call the bratty one of the three " then Sofia said " I'm Sofia I haven't heard anything about you because it's like my dads ashamed of you for some reason " then berry said " hey kids I got you a gift each " berry brings out three wrapped up gifts and hands them to the three kids starting with Sofia sand when they open the gift it revealed a lightsaber each and Sofia turned hers on first to reveal a purple blade and then Amber done the same and hers was yellow and James's was a green one and then Roland said " you know that berry is quite a good singer go on sing any song there's a stage in the garden " then berry whistles and the entire resistance shows up and berry said " ok let's get this show on the road " and when all the resistance was ready and the stage was set up like in the meeting room back at the resistance base where the hologram table was and berry brakes into song and said " look I know how you lot feel that we are weak but let me tell you this * climbs onto the hologram table * when we asked for Luke skywalker to help us did he come and save the day * everyone yells no * I might not be a Jedi but I know that the first order thinks we are the weak ones but they are the ones who are weaker than a strand of hair but they are to blind to see the power we have my parents watched the empire crumble and my brother was turned to the dark side of the force so Ben hear me now when I say this you broke my heart by turning evil you broke it again when you killed our father and now I am coming for you and let you know that you are the weak sibling * everyone joins in the song * because we are the rebellion of this generation and we don't give you don't know our potential and the first order had their chances but now we have kylo rens sister that is mad as hell and we won't surrender even if you kill us all because you don't know what is about to happen because we are the rebellion of this generation and we are invisible this is your last chance either surrender or die * everyone stops and berry said " hey kids come up here you too Roland and Miranda " and the entire royal family go up on stage and join in the song * because you don't care who you hurt but we're going to show you how we felt for the past 2 years ago you started this fight and we are going to finish what Anikin skywalker started and we are going to hit you where it hurts " everyone cheers and berry said " okay everyone sit down on the chairs because I have a song I love for you to hear " everyone sits on the chairs and berry begins to sing and said (singing) a long time ago you and me done pranks on our enemies and we were like two peas in a pod and lived a happy life but now those days are gone * music gets a little more sad * you betrayed me and our mother and father by turning into a Sith Lord but because of you I cry myself to sleep because you killed so many people and what's worse of all you killed our father now I hope you're happy because look exactly how your actions made me feel about you and me in the past but I now realise that you made me who I really am I'm not a prize to be won it's like I'm sick of swimming ready to stand up for my family rights and prove to you that I'm not just a token I'm not just a trophy wife I am a a warrior I am a little fighting woman who had enough of your ********* because you don't know what is coming your way " but then berry decided to make the music a bit more rock and roll then started another song and sang " I found out that our father is gone upstairs to heaven *stomps foot to the music* but now I realise that life is a bit too of a struggle and that dad died because of you now i know that the problem I hhad all this time was you my brother you now make me want to throw up and crush your heart in my hand * Sofia, Amber and James goes up on stage and started playing electric instruments * now I'm coming for you because you killed your own dad because you're are a selfish person that thinks I'm the weak one but your wrong and I show you that I'm more metal than human but you will never get to see the light of day ever again because I'm coming for you Ben Solo you don't know my full potential you don't know my strength but soon you will see my full raging mode because you are nothing more than a nightmare in my head and I'm coming for you " everyone clapped their hands and all the resistance left the castle and Sofia said " that was the best song I ever heard your a great singer Mrs Solo " then berry said " you know Sofia sometimes if you need anything just let me know ok but if you hear about anyone called kylo ren you tell me " then Sofia put down the instrument and walked up to berry and said " why?" Then berry said " he's bad news he killed my father Han Solo but please can you call me berry please " then berry remembered that she had a gift for Sofia and took off her necklace and said " here take this so that if you feel alone just remember that this will contact me and the resistance so that we can be there for you Sofia or if you're in danger because of the first order comes here that I'll come to rescue your family and you is well " Sofia took the necklace and placed it on her head and wrapped her hair into a bun and wrapped the necklace around the bun in her hair and smiled at berry but after a week Sofia saw berry on her balcony in the middle of the night and got up and walked towards berry and said " berry what's wrong " then berry said " Sofia now over the past week you were learning the force like everyone at your school but Sofia you do know that you are really special to me because oh I can't say it you wouldn't believe me " then Sofia said " please tell me " then berry said " listen a long time ago I gave birth to a healthy baby girl with brown hair blue eyes and I was forced to set her up for adoption and I gave her to a female villager named Miranda and I never seen that baby since and do you know what that means " then Sofia ran into her mom and dads room and said " is it true I'm adopted " then Miranda said " yes but your real mother was forced to give you up wait who told you about this " then berry walked into the room and looked at Miranda and Miranda said " if you're wondering Sofia your real name is Padmè Solo and berry is your real mom " then Sofia turned to face berry and said " who is my dad " then berry said " he killed your grandfather Sofia yes me and Ben got drunk and accidentally made you but I really wanted you now would you like to come home to the resistance base and meet your grandma I let you have the name Sofia " Sofia ran to berry and as she did berry knelt down on one knee and hugged Sofia and the very next day berry left enchancia and headed for the ilneuiem system _p.s I don't know how to spell the star system that the resistance base is in._ **Ok berry and her long lost daughter are reunited and heading home back to the resistance but what Sofia doesn't know that her life will be changed forever**


End file.
